Glitch
by TheUniquist
Summary: Percy Jackson is living a rather dull and depressing life and his only salvation is video games. but all that will change when he gets sucked into his favorite mmorpg game! Are there more people who have been sucked into "the Olympians"? or is it just him? very much a Percabeth even though it doesn't mention Annabeth at at all! also my first fanfic! Leave review please (PERCABETH!)
1. Prologue

I sighed as I entered my house, it had been another long and agonizing day at my oh so fun high-school. I lived alone so there was no point in saying anything as i entered the house. I personally hate my life besides my computer of course. You see I never met my dad and my mom died when i was 12. It took me a long while to get the orphanage to let me live alone. I guess people would call me a looker but I prefer not to get involved with people who could die at any moment like my mom, I'm 18 in senior year at goode high-school.

I dragged myself up the stairs into my room and plopped myself on my desk chair, I turned the computer on and clicked on my favorite mmorpg "The Olympians" but instead of seeing the loading screen with Olympus in the background the screen went blue and and constant beeeeeeeep sound started. My hands felt tingly and where my hands should've been were just blue pixels!

"What the hell!" I yelled. Then my vision went black.

 **sorry for the short chapter its just the prologue. Anyway please comment and follow (I don't expect you to favorite it yet) hope you liked it and i will be making the next chapter straight away!**

 **The Uniquist**


	2. the glitch

**Hi this is the first chapter of my first fanfic (the prologue doesnt count) so I'm a bit nervous, please comment and enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and there I was, in camp Halfblood! I looked at my hand and they were back to normal but looked oddly more... muscled...

 _well I'll get back to that,_ I thought

I headed over to check out my cabin, the Poseiden Cabin. You see in the game, instead of choosing your skill class (Mage, Warrior, Archer, etc.) Or in this case your godly parent, you have to take quiz to determine your personality and depending on the quiz results your godly parent is decided. Mine was poseiden so I headed over to my cabin.

Only when I got there did I realize that i was completely alone. I tried calling out but there was no answer. The emptiness started feeling eerie, I started noticing things like the scrapes on the walls and the broken windows. Some cabins even had caved in windows.

The sun started setting and I realized how tired I was (I wasn't sure why its not like id done anything today). _So you can get tired in this place, good to know_

so I went into the cabin bathroom and was about to turn on the water in the sink when i saw my face in the cracked mirror. I yelped, that was most definitely NOT my face. when I got over my shock I tried moving my hand the strange mans hand moved too. When I waved the strange man waved back. I went up closer to the shattered glass, I was definitely in control of this body. So I must be in my avatar not my real body. I was way more muscled since I never worked out in real life, that explains my muscled hands. Although my avatar wasn't much different than my real body (besides my muscles) my eyes were very different instead of my natural colored eyes they were a plain old brownish color. But my black hair was the same aaaand... yeah thats pretty much it.

I decided that there wasnt much I could do about it so I went off to bed wondering what the hell is going on...


	3. Bunker 9

I woke up to a girls face covering my view of the roof. I yelped and we bonked heads, we groaned in unison.

A guy with blonde hair ran in "Annabeth! Are you okay?"

"Well, he's not dead that's for sure" she said rubbing her head. Judging from their staffs they were either Hermes or Athena, since Hermes kids are either travelers or thieves, and Athena kids are always mages.

"Wait who are you guys?" I demanded a bit wary of them.

"Son of Hermes, traveler class, names Luke, at your service", he said with a grin. I should've known his staff looked to much like a walking stick to be a mages staff.

The girl he called Annabeth rolled her eyes "My names Annabeth, I'm a daughter of Athena". She had princess locks and stormy grey eyes. I couldn't help but be attracted to her, but who knows what she really looks like in the real world. Wait whats real and whats fake?

"Wait are you using your real names?" I asked

"of course does this _look_ like a game to you?!" Annabeth almost yelled

"Geez what got you so revved up?"

"I'm sorry I'm just.. its just really stressful not knowing what's going on" _no wonder shes an Athena kid_ I thought.

"Soooooo what can you tell me about this place?" I asked

"Your relatively calm considering whats going on", said Luke

"Weeelll I've kind of given up on my real life so this is like the bright side for me"

"What we know is that every now and then another player appears in Camp Halfblood."Said Annabeth ignoring what I'd just said. "We also know that if you die you don't come back, we dont know if you really die or if you go back to the real world but know one really wants to risk - well no left does all the people who wanted to try it have already either died or gone back. We know that anywhere you are -even in safe zones you attract monsters and if enough gather they can break through the barrier that keeps us safe. Which brings me to the more important part, we need to get you to bunker 9 before we start attracting monsters."

"Bunker 9?" I wondered

"Its a secret room discovered by a Hephaestus kid, Leo. like all secret rooms it had a treasure in it but this one was huge since the treasure was pretty much a Hephaestus kids heaven including a controllable metal dragon that we make patrol the area around bunker 9 and a giant ship we decided to call Argo ll and a giant pile of tools and mechanical magic and epic items. There's also enough space for at least 200 people, the problem is that we are getting close to 200, right now were at 193 including you. So as you could imagine were in a bit of a predicament here."

"I don't even know what that means" I laughed. Luke chuckled.

Annabeth fumed "you guys aren't taking this seriously enough in fact hardly anyone is! Cant you all see this isn't just some stupid RPG game anymore?!"

"Jeez chill Annie we'll figure something out," said a completely relaxed Luke, maybe hes a bit to relaxed.

"I get what you mean, but hey I was made 2nd best player in the entire world not one month ago in the last tournament, maybe I could be of help" I said starting to understand the potential consequences.

"You'll be surprised as to how different this is to the game" Annabeth grumbled still a bit annoyed.

"So!" interjected Luke "shall get going? we don't wanna be attracting any monsters now do we?"

"Your right lets go!" Annabeth chirped with new found responsibility

"So can you tell what else you know?" I asked

"Well like i said before you would be surprised at how much its changed but you'd also be surprised at how much has stayed the same."

"Such as?"

"For one we still have the menu -minus the logout button of course- its like a touch screen but you cant see the glass there's just an invisible wall that has buttons on it. You just swipe your finger across you line of vision like this," She demonstrated and like she said the menu appeared. "its also not that hard to see the world around you since it kind of to the side of your vision so if your running away from a stronge monster you can click the warp button without having to stop and open your menu."

I tried it and the menu had everything that the actual menu had (again minus the logout button). It had the option to party up with people on quests it had the job menu for your mortal life, you have to maintain it since your living half in the world of mortals and half in the world of gods. It also had the weapons menu, warp menu which you use when your escaping like Annabeth said, But you also go to the same warp point when you die. The main menu also included a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Are you interested in hearing what else I have to tell you or are you to mesmerized by the menu?"

"No, tell me!" I pleaded

"I'm feeling left out" interrupted a pouty Luke

"suck it up Luke!" laughed Annabeth

"Humph"

"Anyway we don't know about anything outside of Camp Halfblood and we send someone or a party out they never come back. Its safe to assume that this is harder than the game. We've also tried out fighting but you can't select your skills that you use like in the game you have to yell the skill name out loud which a lot of people find embarrassing, but if that's what we have to do to survive then so be it!"

Just then we saw through the trees a giant metal wall probably blocking a cave. When we got up close Luke turned around and said: "Well, welcome to bunker 9, enjoy your stay."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for them reviews they're really appreciated since they're my first ever. As you can see this chapter was much longer and i will do this with every chapter from now on. I hope you liked the chapter I will be back in a couple days  
**


End file.
